


They bring Booker back

by Laura_Sinele



Series: Fictober 2020 [12]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Booker | Sebastien le Livre is Part of the Team, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Mortal Andy | Andromache of Scythia, POV Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Post-Canon, Random & Short, Redeemed Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Silly, Stream of Consciousness, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Sinele/pseuds/Laura_Sinele
Summary: Two years in exile, the team comes for him and brings him back home. To one of their homes in which Booker had never been before.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache & Booker | Sebastien & Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf & Nicky | Nicolò, Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Fictober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951714
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57
Collections: Fictober20





	They bring Booker back

**Author's Note:**

> Writen for the Tumblr event Fictober, prompt 13: 'I missed this'
> 
> It was going to be so angsty, but by the time I sat down to write it I wasn't in the mood for angst. Not quite happy with it, I may work on the same idea in the future, just to get ir out of my system.

This safe-house had separate bedrooms, which was unusual, but not new. One for Nile, one for Andy, and one for Joe and Nicky. When they arrived and started babbling about where Booker should sleep, it was obvious that this whole absolution thing had been on a whim. Not that he wasn’t glad to be back. He smiled, feeling the warmth of his family, and thanked God out of habit for the forgiveness of those he had betrayed. 

Nile had made a strong case for herself saying that she should be the one sharing with Booker since Booker wouldn’t want to be the third wheel, and Andy needed to sleep properly now that her brain cells wouldn’t heal. Andy wasn’t pleased with that, but she was too old to be stubborn about her own mortality. Booker smiled again over the supper when she yielded. It was good to be home. 

Andy stayed with him when everybody else went to sleep. She reassured him that he was welcome, that they had all agreed to come for him. They cried together over Andy’s mortality, as they laughed over Nile’s handle on her immortality. It had been a couple of years. It was nothing in a three centuries' life. 

He stayed up watching some reruns on TV after Andy too went to sleep. He walked around the house taking in the small things that made it theirs, wondering how much of those two years they’d spent there. Then he finally dragged himself to bed, stretching and yawning through the hallway. He opened the door, got in in one swift movement and closed it behind him. He didn’t want to disturb Nile by switching the light on, so he blindly aimed for his bed and let himself fall.

But he met the floor with a thud. 

In a second the light was on and he had the barrel of a gun in his face. He let out a startled breath and then the door slammed open and Andy and Nile barged in, armed. 

‘I think I got the wrong room’, Booker said. 

There was a general groan. Nicky lowered his gun. Nile helped Booker up. Joe told him he could have walked in to he and Nicky having sex, as if that had never happened. Andy rolled her eyes and left, reminding them that apparently she needed proper sleep now. 

‘Yeah’, sighed Booker, closing Joe and Nicky’s door behind him. ‘I missed this’. 


End file.
